cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Nod Reunification War
:For other Nod civil conflicts, see Nod Reunification War The Second Nod Reunification War erupted in 2034, in the aftermath of the Firestorm Crisis, beginning with the Rio Insurrection and ending with the spectacular destruction of the GDI Liquid Tiberium Lab in Central Australia, signaling the rebirth of the Brotherhood of Nod. These events will ultimately lead, 13 years later, to the events of the epic struggle known as the Third Tiberium War. Background The Firestorm Crisis ended with CABAL's defeat due to the alliance between the warring factions GDI and Nod. Anton Slavik triumphantly announced to a crowd of Nod soldiers that they had defeated the "single greatest threat to the survival of the Brotherhood". With Kane's apparent death and the elimination of the rest of the Inner Circle, General Slavik assumed leadership of the still strong and intact Brotherhood. Slavik was unable to carry out his duties for long, however. Slavik was leader of both the larger Brotherhood and the Black Hand. Many members of the Black Hand did not welcome the new attention around their once secretive group. The anti-Slavik groups gathered around a prominent Black Hand member and influential religious writer, Brother Marcion. In the ensuing power struggle, Slavik was assassinated, while Marcion and his "new" Black Hand was exiled to Australia. There, Marcion imposed his own version of religious purity and continued to denounce Kane as a false prophet. It was later discovered that his betrayal may have been the work of GDI spies. In any case, without a strong leader at its heart, the Brotherhood began to fragment. Nod commanders became warlords, each with his or her own vision of the Tiberium future. Meanwhile, Kane was resurrected under mysterious circumstances after being held in stasis in CABAL's core. The next reliable information regarding him came in 2034. Kane, seething with rage, plotted underground to reunify the Brotherhood, with only a few loyal, trusted followers and LEGION as his only real military asset. A Great Uprising Kane sent LEGION to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, to start a rebellion against the GDI garrison. This would show the world GDI's corruption, and that Nod remains a force to be reckoned with. Thus began the Great Rio Insurrection. LEGION's forces captured radio stations around the city to incite rebellion. The angry population of Rio de Janeiro soon rose up and joined Nod's ranks, razing the hated symbols of oppression - the GDI Administration Buildings. Meanwhile, a renegade Nod warlord (real name remained classified, and is referred to today as the Rio Warlord) began an attack of his own against loyalist troops, claiming that Kane and the Brotherhood was dead. However, he was no match for LEGION. As his base was razed to the ground, the Warlord tearfully pledged allegiance to Kane once more. The victory inspired other Nod splinter cells to rally against GDI. The reunification was under way. The Australian Campaign Kane next sent LEGION to Australia. Nod conducted an amphibious strike on the country's eastern coast, in an attempt to reclaim Nod's stealth technology - lost to the Brotherhood itself after Slavik's death and now in the hands of the GDI. Operation What's Rightfully Ours pitted LEGION's forces against the Steel Talons, a powerful GDI subfaction placed in charge of protecting the GDI lab where Nod's secrets were being held and studied. LEGION moved quickly, defeating the entrenched Steel Talons presence and securing the lab in the face of constant reinforcements and counter-attacks. With Nod's stealth technology rightfully in the hands of Nod once again, Kane could turn his attention to the Black Hand fanatic Marcion, still denouncing Kane from the safety of his large base in the Outback. Operation Persuade Him was bloody and brutal. Marcion and LEGION battled in the harsh Australian Outback. Marcion's headquarters was well-defended by a massive fortress wall and by several smaller bases around it. LEGION also had to deal with the Steel Talons, possibly ordered by GDI to intervene to stop the effort to reunify Nod. LEGION's forces knocked down Steel Talons' scanners, then concentrated on the main task of defeating Marcion. As his fortress crumbles and his statues were ignominiously brought down, Marcion attempted to escape through the tunnel system under his base. Nod forces set off in pursuit immediately after he exited the tunnel opening. Marcion's guards were destroyed one by one and his transport surrounded. A Grand Gesture Marcion was brought back to Kane, alive, in shame. Marcion expressed regret and guilt at having betrayed Kane, and claimed that GDI has corrupted him. The Black Hand was brought back into the fold, and their documents revealed the location of a GDI Tiberium Research facility in Central Australia. Kane decided to destroy the facility, as "A Grand Gesture" to announce to those Nod splinter cells which have yet to rejoin the cause that GDI is not invincible. Engineers were sent to retrieve Black Hand Purifiers which have lain dormant in the area. The walkers converged on the poorly defended facility, taking GDI more or less by surprise. The lab was destroyed, producing a massive Tiberium explosion. The fallout covered the whole of Australia, turning much of it into Tiberium fields. All over the planet, Nod forces rallied to join Kane's cause once again. Nod began the long task of rebuilding and consolidating. Thirteen years later, their time will come... Category:Events 3 Category:Tiberium universe events